Melissa de la Cruz
Melissa de la Cruz (born 1971) is an American author, known for her work in young-adult fiction. Her works include the Au Pair series of novels and the Blue Bloods series. She is the author and creator of Witches of East End. She is credited as consulting producer on the television series. 'Early Life' Melissa de la Cruz spent her early years in Manila, Philippines and immigrated to the United States with her family when she was 12. Her father was an investment banker. The family settled in San Francisco, where she graduated from Convent of the Sacred Heart High School. She went on to study art history and English at Columbia University in New York City. 'Career' Her work as a nanny and her visits to The Hamptons formed the background for book series, The Au Pairs.Her work as a fashion writer for Marie Claire was the inspiration for How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Less which she co-authored with Karen Robinovitz. 'Works' Au Pairs – The first book in this series about three young girls working as au pairs in The Hamptons, The Au Pairs, was published in 2004. Blue Bloods – The first book in this vampire novel series, Blue Bloods was published in March 2006. The Ashleys – The first book in this series about girls in an exclusive preparatory school, The Ashleys: There's a New Name in School, was published in 2008. The Beauchamp Family - The first book in the series about a family of witches, Witches of East End, was released in June 2011 and would later become a trilogy of books. Wolf Pact - The spin-off from the Blue Bloods series was released from September to December 2012 as four short e-books. Heart of Dread - The first novel from this brand new series, Frozen, co-written with her husband Michael Johnston, was released on September 17, 2013. 'Bibliography' 'The Ashleys' *There's a New Name in School... (2008) *Jealous? You Know You Are... (2008) *Birthday Vicious (2008) *Lipgloss Jungle (2008) 'Au Pairs' *The Au Pairs (2004) *Skinny Dipping (2005) *Sun-Kissed (2006) *Crazy Hot (2007) 'The Beauchamp Family' *Prequel: Diary of the White Witch (June 12, 2012) *Witches of East End (June 21, 2011) *Serpent's Kiss (June 12, 2012) *Winds of Salem (August 13, 2013) 'Blue Bloods' *Blue Bloods (2006) *Masquerade (2007) *Revelations (2008) *The Van Alen Legacy (2009) *Misguided Angel (2010) *Lost in Time (2011) *Gates of Paradise (2013) 'Blue Bloods Novellas' *Keys to the Repository (2010) *Bloody Valentine (2010) 'Heart of Dread' *Frozen (September 17, 2013) 'Stand-alone Novels' *Cat's Meow (2001) *How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Less (co-author) (2003) *The Fashionista Files: Adventures in Four-Inch Heels and Faux Pas (2004)9 *Fresh off the Boat (2005) *Angels on Sunset Boulevard (2007) *Girl Stays in the Picture (2009) *Wolf Pact (2012) 'Anthologies' *Mistletoe (contributing author) (2006) *666 (contributing author) (2007) *21 Proms (2007) *A Manhattan Love Story" in anthology Girls Who Like Boys Who Like Boys (2007)10 *Shelter Island" a short story in anthology The Eternal Kiss (2009) Category:Crew